


sixth and the six

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	sixth and the six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



"Obedience. Fidelity. Loyalty. All words for the same thing, Kylo."

He stared unblinking at the floor. Next to him stood a guard, one hand on Kylo's shoulder and the other on his neck. It was in Palpatine's throne room, the seat of his power, the locus from which he would create the new world. It was all his, and Kylo was merely a yearling brought to be broken. If he wanted his father's legacy then this was the only way to do it, and do it well.

"I understand," he said. He did much too well, trained in it since childhood by the followers of Palpatine. His body was not his, neither to give nor receive, and his will had been well trained and broken by their care. Palpatine had never asked, although if Snoke was Palpatine in mind-- he couldn't dare to think it. Did he deserve to be so close to his grandfather's teacher? Or was he just a boy playing at being a Darth Lord, guided by his anger and not the innate power of the Dark Side.

"I can hear your thoughts from here," Palpatine replied, and smoothed Kylo's mind into complacent blankness. "I will be the one who judges if you are worthy of Vader's legacy or a pretender to the throne, no better than a clone. Present company excluded."

The guard laughed. It was unnerving.

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

"I have shown you through dreams, boy. Don't you recall?"

He did recall, hours of being pushed to his limits, made to scream and cry while the unrelenting force drove inside him and made him beg, broke him down into a dog that would sooner lick boots than think of anyone else. He felt empty without something inside him, now, the result of conditioning that was more bizarre and obscene than anyone in the Resistance could ever come up with. Palpatine almost had him able to come to command. It was shocking, what a body could do with the Force and the right command words. Even now he was split open, stuffed with a metal rod so that if either wanted to fuck him he'd be ready.

"I am ready if you want me. Sir. Not even my knights know of how I have endeavored to please you, in action and in body. My only thoughts are dedicated towards how I might be a better man, in whatever ways you have seen fit to guide me."

"Good. Now, rise and strip. I have plans for you, plans that me and my most loyal servant will execute. You want to prove yourself? We will see about that."

Kylo stripped, mechanically, laying his clothes in a folded pile on the floor and then lowering his head in a show of obedient surrender. The guard pushed him forward by the neck and he followed, shuffling slow. His hair hung in his face and he tried to keep his breathing steady, remembering his training.

Palpatine split his robe and shuffled about in its depths, finally bringing out his cock. It looked like the rest of him, but long, and slightly frightening. 

"Well?" he asked. "You know what to do."

Kylo put his mouth on it. It tasted salty but he didn't recoil, since this was his purpose. He was to serve as Palpatine's instrument, in whatever capacity that may be. He let it hit the back of his throat and sighed. They had trained his gag reflex out years ago.

"Harder!" 

That made the deal clear, then. He pushed forwards, gagging on Palpatine's cock, forcing it down to the back of his throat and breathing through his nose so it could go deeper. He wanted to hear verbal approval, craved those words of praise that meant he'd succeeded in his purpose. Without that he was nothing, Ben Solo instead of Kylo Ren, a boy in boots too big to fill. 

The guard had left some time ago, but Palpatine had the Force and so could move the rod in Kylo's ass very easily. He started gently, trying to stretch his hole out, but then went harder. Kylo moaned around Palpatine's cock but it wasn't enough. He was never full enough to feel comfortable, and he hoped that Palpatine could read his mind and see that. He needed more.

"Of course I can hear you," Palpatine said. "I don't think you deserve what you ask for, however. If your training was so well done you'd learn to be happy with what I give you. I am your master and you are beholden to me. Nothing without me, Kylo. Nothing."

He nodded, sucking cock like there was nothing else in the world, tears coming to his eyes as he worked. This was what he deserved, yes, and it was all he was good for. Palpatine must have felt his determination, because blunt Force tendrils began to work their way into him alongside the rod, filling his ass and stretching him out. He was full, properly full at last, full and not having to beg. He wanted to make Palpatine come in return.

Palpatine grabbed Kylo by the hair and began to fuck his face, Force still filling his ass. He didn't seem to care if Kylo could breathe or not, and that was the best part, being disregarded in service to the throne. He could be confident that he pleasing his master. 

"Can I command you to orgasm on my word?" Palpatine asked. "Have you learned to do that properly?"

Kylo nodded.

"Then do it for me. Come, so that I can judge your worthiness properly."

Those words hit Kylo like a bolt to the chest, a wave of pure pleasure from being regarded. He came with Palpatine's cock down his throat, curled in pleasure and trembling. He was floating, even as Palpatine came in return, in a new plane of throbbing enjoyment. His proper use had been achieved, that of a servant to his true master.


End file.
